La qualité d'un restaurant de ramen se mesure à ses clients
by Pandatypus
Summary: Si la qualité d'un restaurant de ramen se mesure à la qualité de sa clientèle, l'Hokutoshinken est un restaurant d'exception. Si elle n'en était pas déjà certaine, Ikumatsu le sera à l'issue de ces 24 heures fortes en émotions! IkumatsuXKatsura léger.
1. Chap 1 Travail ou télé

**La qualité d'un restaurant de ramen se mesure à la qualité de sa clientèle**

 _Bonjour, bonjour et merci beaucoup de lire ma fanfic !_

 _Vous avez sans doute déjà lu le résumé mais je précise qu'il s'agit d'une « tranche de vie » d'Ikumatsu (vie plutôt mouvementée) sur 4 chapitres. Je ship Katsura et Ikumatsu, mais c'est principalement sous-entendu donc désolée si vous recherchiez une fic M super hardcore… En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclame : Gintama est l'œuvre du génie ultime Hideaki Sorachi et je ne fais qu'exploiter honteusement ses personnages._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Travail ou télé, telle est la question**

Un doux rayon de soleil entra par la fenêtre pour réchauffer la joue d'Ikumatsu qui était en train de faire les comptes. Un sourire décora ses lèvres quand elle calcula la croissance de son chiffre d'affaire : très positive. Ces derniers temps elle avait de plus en plus de clients, souvent portant un sabre à la taille et se plaignant des nouvelles règles imposants au moins un repas hebdomadaire dans ce restaurant. « Il ne sait vraiment plus quoi inventer… » Murmura-t-elle, sans perdre son sourire.

C'était le moment du mois qu'elle préférait. Elle profitait d'une heure creuse, de 16 heure à 17 heure, après que le dernier client du déjeuner soit parti et avant que le premier du dîner n'arrive. Elle retournait alors la pancarte à l'entrée pour afficher « _fermer jusqu'à 5h_ », s'asseyait derrière son comptoir et sortait sa calculatrice, du papier et un crayon. Elle se concentrait ensuite sur sa tâche en profitant d'une solitude qu'elle avait appris à apprécier à force de constamment écouter les clients. Non pas qu'elle n'aima pas son travail, elle n'échangerait son restaurant pour rien au monde ! Mais ce faux sentiment d'unité qui disparaissait l'heure de la fermeture venue lui semblait parfois… pesant.

Elle glissa sa main sous le comptoir et attrapa une petite télévision portable. Bien qu'elle en eut terriblement honte, elle avait un secret inavouable, un plaisir coupable, un désir caché… Elle adorait écouter l'horoscope de Ketsuno Ana. Elle ne croyait pourtant pas à toutes ces âneries mais avec Christel-sama c'était… spécial ! Elle était venue au restaurant une fois, avec son mari. Ikumatsu avait été tellement impressionnée qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps, à tel point qu'elle avait renversé le bol de ramen brûlants sur les genoux de Shirino Doman. Ensuite, Ketsuno avait tendu une boite de serviette hygiénique à son époux, mais Ikumatsu n'avait pas bien compris cette partie… Elle posa la télévision miniature sur comptoir et la régla sur Edo TV.

Présentateur : Et maintenant, l'horoscope de Ketsuno Ana suivi de la météo ! Vous me recevez? Ketsuno-san? Ketsuno Ana?

Ketsuna Ana : C'est bien Ketsuno Ana ! Bienvenue et que l'avenir vous réserve-t-il aujourd'hui? Si vous êtes Cancer et que vos cheveux sont beaucoup trop longs, attendez-vous à un footing épuisant ! Si vous êtes Lion et que…

Ikumatsu retourna à ses calculs tout en buvant les paroles de la miss météo.

Ketsuno Ana : … Si vous êtes balance et que vous avez des yeux de poisson crevé, vous allez vous retrouver dans des embrouilles pire encore que celles d'aujourd'hui dès demain !

Ikumatsu se demanda s'il existait vraiment, sur Terre, des personnes qui correspondaient aux descriptions de Christel-sama...

* * *

Soudain, la télévision attira son attention.

Ketsuno Ana : Si vous êtes Sagittaire et présentatrice TV, attendez-vous à être coup…

Présentateur : Désolé de vous interrompre, Ketsuno Ana, mais on m'informe qu'un attentat vient d'avoir lieu à proximité du terminal ! A vous l'antenne, Hanano-san !

Hanano Ana : C'est bien Hanano Ana ! Je me trouve en ce moment sur le lieu de l'attentat. Je suis en sécurité aux côtés du Shinsengumi dont une partie des agents se sont élancés à la poursuite de l'auteur présumé, surpris sur le lieu du crime, ce gros naze de Katsura Kotaro : J'aurai ta peau, Katsura !

Présentateur : M… Merci beaucoup, Hanano Ana… Tenez-nous informés de toute évolution de la situation.

Ikumatsu attrapa le petit appareil et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton du changement de canal, cherchant une chaîne qui délivrerait plus d'informations, en vain. Elle retourna finalement sur Edo TV.

Hanano Ana : … Et je suis sûr que vous finirez par la séduire, Gorilla-san…. Maintenant, pour en revenir à la situation ?

Kondo : D'après les informations que je viens de recevoir, il semblerait que nos hommes aient perdu sa trace.

Hanano Ana : Pouvons-nous parler « d'incompétence policière » de la part du Shinsengumi ?

Kondo : Je… Je n'irai pas jusque-là… Je…

Hanano Ana : Vous considérez vous comme compétent malgré vos, aux combien nombreux, échecs ?

Kondo : Je…

Okita : Oï, mais elle va se calmer la gamine ? Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à respecter les forces de l'ordre ?

Hanano Ana : Les gens ont le droit de sav… Aïe ! Mais je ne vous… Arrêtez de tirer mes cheveux !

Présentateur : Merci beaucoup pour ces précieuses informa…

Ikumatsu avait éteint le poste et soupirait de soulagement. Non pas qu'elle en ait eut quelque chose à faire, de ce criminel, mais… Enfin… Bref ! Il était 16h30 et elle n'avait toujours pas fini !


	2. Chap 2 L'impromptu de Kabuki

**Chapitre 2 : L'impromptu de Kabuki**

Ikumatsu empila ses documents, alla retourner la pancarte qui affichait désormais « _ouvert_ » et monta à l'étage pour ranger les papiers dans l'étagère de sa chambre. Elle allait redescendre en salle pour commencer à éplucher ses légumes quand elle entendit toquer à la porte-fenêtre du balcon. Elle ouvrir le rideau et aperçu un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, qui se cachait tant bien que mal sous les vêtements qu'elle avait étendus. Elle fit glisser la fenêtre qui les séparait et s'adressa à lui :

Ikumatsu : Bonjour, Katsura-san.

Katsura : Bonjour Ikumatsu-dono.

Ikumatsu : Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ainsi sur mon balcon en ce début de soirée ?

Katsura : Comme tout le monde, je profitais du beau temps pour me balader mais j'ai été surpris par la pluie.

Ikumatsu : J'ai entendu dire…

Katsura : Est-ce que vous accepteriez que je vienne m'abriter à l'intérieur ?

La jeune femme lui sourit et se décala pour lui laisser la place d'entrer.

Ikumatsu : Juste le temps que l'averse passe alors.

* * *

Le samurai pénétra dans la chambre et c'est alors qu'Ikumatsu aperçut le grand éclaire rouge qui zébrait son dos. Elle se figea et souffla « Le Shinsengumi ? ». Bien que ce fut une question rhétorique, Katsura se retourna vivement, à la fois pour la soustraire à cette vue et lui offrir un regard coupable. Elle reprit rapidement son sang-froid, se redressa, et fronça les sourcils.

Ikumatsu : Comme tout le monde, c'est bien ça ?

Katsura, surpris de cette réaction, rougit et bafouilla.

Katsura : Ce… Non… Enfin… C'est-à-dire que…

Ikumatsu : C'est moyennement convaincant, comme défense…

Katsura (rougissant de plus belle) : … J… Je…

Ikumatsu : Pas la peine. Contentez-vous de vous retourner et de vous déshabiller.

Katsura : Ikumatsu-dono ! Une femme ne devrait pas dire des choses comme «Contentez-vous de vous retourner et de vous déshabiller» !

Ikumatsu : Idiot ! Faites juste ce que je vous dis ! (Katsura obtempéra) Mais non ! Pas le bas ! Enlevez seulement votre haori et les manches de votre kimono espèce de… pervers !

Ikumatsu était à son tour rouge comme une pivoine et grognait d'énervement. Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour la mettre mal à l'aise, cet abruti de samurai … Ce n'étaient vraiment pas des gens fréquentables ! Elle sortit de la pièce en fracas, marmonnant qu'elle allait chercher la trousse de premiers secours et qu'il avait bien de la chance que son restaurant soit aux normes en matière de sécurité.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint, le terroriste était sagement assis en tailleur sur le futon, la poitrine nue mais le reste de ses vêtements en place. Ikumatsu soupira, soulagée, et entra dans la pièce. Elle posa sa boite à pharmacie à coté de Katsura, alla rapidement tirer les rideaux (on est jamais à l'abri d'un débile qui se balade sur les toits, la preuve vivante était dans sa chambre) et vint s'asseoir derrière lui. Tandis qu'elle pansait sa plaie, il lui parlait du dernier jeu qu'Elizabeth et lui avaient inventé et de sa dernière visite chez les Yorozuya. En retour, elle lui expliquait que ses affaires allaient de mieux en mieux et qu'elle songeait à investir dans du nouveau matériel de cuisine. Une fois le bandage terminé, elle attrapa les cheveux du jeune Noble de la Fureur.

Katsura : Ikumatsu-dono ! Que… Que faites-vous ?

Ikumatsu : Je vous fais une tresse. Vos cheveux sont tellement longs qu'ils pourraient se coller dans la plaie sinon.

Katsura : Mais c'est un trait caractéristique de mon personnage et…

Il fut interrompu par un bruit de porte au rez-de-chaussée : un client venait d'entrer. Ikumatsu reposa la chevelure à moitié tressée sur l'épaule de Katsura avec beaucoup de délicatesse (il tenait beaucoup à ses cheveux) et se leva. Elle épousseta rapidement son tablier pour enlever les bouts de bandage et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la fermer, elle passa la tête dans l'embrasure et s'adressa au blessé.

Ikumatsu : Je reprends du service. Pendant ce temps, reposez-vous sur le futon et pas de mouvements brusques ! Je vous apporterais un bol de soba une fois les clients partis.

Elle referma doucement la porte des deux mains et descendit en salle pour accueillir les clients.


	3. Chap 3 Bonne nuit Ikumatsu-dono

**Chapitre 3 : Bonne nuit Ikumatsu-dono**

La soirée fut longue et fatigante. Les clients s'enchaînèrent alors que, du fait de cette visite inopinée, Ikumatsu n'avait pas eu le temps ni d'éplucher et couper les légumes, ni de faire les bouillons. Lorsque le dernier client, largement arrosé de saké, quitta le restaurant, Ikumatsu se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle ferma les yeux pendant une minute en soufflant bruyamment, mais fut interrompue par les gargouillis de son estomac qui semblait avoir entrepris de se manger lui-même. Elle étira ses jambes et se leva non sans difficultés. Contournant le comptoir, elle attrapa un plateau, une paire de baguettes et un bol qu'elle remplit de deux grosses louches de soba. « Si moi j'ai faim, le jeune homme à l'étage doit déjà s'être attaqué au mobilier ! ». Elle gravit les quelques marches qui menaient à la chambre et ouvrit la porte de la pointe du coude. Mais quand elle entra dans la pièce, celle-ci était vide de toute présence humaine. Ikumatsu lâcha un soupir agacé : elle ne tenait pas un hôtel mais un restaurant ! La moindre des choses aurait été de dire « merci ». Ou au moins « au revoir »… Enfin, il avait eu la délicatesse de replier le futon et de ranger la boite de premier secours dans un coin de la pièce, comme quoi toute son éducation n'était pas à refaire. La jeune femme posa le plateau sur le sol, tira une petite table basse rangée dans un coin et dîna. Seule.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Ikumatsu fut réveillée par ses propres tremblements. Elle se glissa hors de ses couvertures et se rendit dans la chambre mitoyenne : la fenêtre était ouverte. Mais oui ! Après que Katsura soit reparti, elle avait oublié de la verrouiller et le vent avait dû l'ouvrir pendant la nuit. Quelle idiote ! Mais, en même temps, si Katsura n'était pas parti comme un voleur… Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer à la-faute-à-qui d'autant plus qu'elle était seule. Elle alla rapidement fermer la fenêtre et entrepris de trouver une couverture car l'air ambiant était glacial. En cherchant à tâtons celle du futon de cette pièce, elle attrapa un long pan de tissu. Elle l'approcha de son visage et distingua, malgré l'obscurité, qu'il s'agissait du haori de Katsura. Il l'avait surement oublié en partant puisqu'il l'avait retiré pour ses soins. « Ça veut dire qu'il va devoir revenir le chercher ». A cette pensée elle ne put retenir un sourire, immédiatement rompu par un frisson. Elle se frictionna vigoureusement les épaules et, après une hésitation, enfila le haori. « Non, ce n'est pas bizarre ! Ce n'est pas bizarre : j'ai froid, je passe le premier vêtement que j'attrape, ça n'a rien de bizarre ! ». Ikumatsu serra les poings, inspira, puis expira un grand coup. Elle s'enroula dans les manches qui lui paraissaient immenses et s'engouffra sous ses couvertures pour fuir le froid. C'était peut-être l'effet de la fatigue ou bien encore celui de la fenêtre fermée, mais elle tomba presque instantanément dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ikumatsu nettoya le haori de Katsura et en profita pour recoudre la large déchirure qui ornait le dos du vêtement. Elle le plia et le glissa dans un tiroir, dans la paranoïa de laisser un indice (à qui ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même.). Mais l'heure tournait et elle n'était pas en avance... Que le samouraï était chronophage : il la mettait en retard alors même qu'il n'était pas là ! Elle se débarbouilla rapidement sans même se laver les cheveux, passa des vêtements propres, et descendit dans la salle du restaurant pour être prête à l'arrivée du premier client du déjeuner.

* * *

Elle remuait le contenu de sa marmite à l'aide d'une longue louche métallique lorsque celui-ci entra d'un pas nonchalant. Il la salua, tira un tabouret pour s'asseoir au comptoir, et attrapa une paire de baguettes dans le pot prévu à cet effet. Ikumatsu observa la scène en silence, l'esprit perturbé par un détail de sa tenue.

Ikumatsu : Dites-moi, Gintoki-san, votre mère ne vous a-t-elle jamais expliqué comment on enfilait un kimono ?

Le samurai releva son visage vers la tenancière et lui adressa un sourire.

Gintoki : Je devais probablement être en train de dormir à ce moment-là. Ça sent bon votre truc, j'en prendrai un bol s'il-vous-plait.

Ikumatsu : Vous ne seriez pas Balance, par hasard ?

Gintoki : Pardon ?

Ikumatsu : Non, rien (juste une référence au chapitre 1 ...). Donc un bol de ramen, c'est bien ça ?

Gintoki : Oui, merci, Ikumatsu-san. Dites, Ikumatsu, est-ce que vou… D'où vient cette odeur ?

Ikumatsu : Cette odeur ? Les ramen vous voulez dire ?

Gintoki : Non, on dirait le shampooing de Zu… Oh ! Ah ! Je comprends ! Le fourbe, il ne m'a pas dit que vous en étiez LA…

La restauratrice se tourna vers son client en rougissant violemment.

Ikumatsu : Comment ça, LA ?! Il n'y a pas de LA ! Je ne sais pas où vous êtes allé chercher ça, mais…

Gintoki : Zura utilise un shampooing aux extraits d'aloès Vera spécial racines grasses pointes sèches pour cheveux longs. J'en sais quelque chose, j'ai dû en supporter l'odeur pendant plusieurs années ! Et c'est exactement cette odeur qui émane de vous…

Ikumatsu : Peut-être qu'on utilise juste le même shampooing ?

Gintoki : Mais ça ne correspond absolument pas à votre nature de cheveux. Croyez-en mon expérience : j'ai été coiffeur pendant une journée…

Ikumatsu : Oui, mais j'ai les cheveux naturellement blonds donc les produits adaptés sont très difficiles à trouver au Japon.

Gintoki : A qui le dites-vous : Ma permanente naturelle est un calvaire et me coûte une fortune à entretenir, sans même parler des frais de coiffeur, …

Cette discussion d'une importance capitale fut interrompue par l'entrée fracassante de deux agents du Shinsengumi.

* * *

Le plus petit des deux fut immédiatement reconnu par Ikumatsu car elle l'avait déjà vu par trois fois. La première, c'était lors son kidnapping, alors même que Katsura venait de s'enfuir après l'avoir libérée. L'agent s'était présenté devant elle puis était parti à la poursuite du criminel en agitant à bout de bras son énorme bazooka (ceci n'est pas une métaphore sexuelle). La deuxième fois, il avait littéralement explosé la façade de son restaurant car une interview de Katsura par Hanano Saki s'y déroulait. La dernière fois qu'il lui était apparu était la veille, sur Edo TV, alors qu'il brutalisait la pauvre journaliste. Elle pouvait donc affirmer avec certitude qu'il s'agissait du Capitaine Sadique du Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo.

Okita : Oï, Hijikata-san ! Vous êtes sur que vous voulez faire ça ici ? C'est un peu miteux quand même…

Hijikata : Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis Sougo ! Il a dit qu'il voulait déjeuner comme les citoyens normaux, donc tu me vires les civils qu'on fasse ça vite fait pour être de retour à l'heure pour la série !

Okita : Oui, abruti de vice-commandant ! Bon, les bouseux, on évacue les lieux vite fait si on ne veut pas se prendre mon sabre dans le c… Oh ! Danna ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Gintoki : Eh, la police n'est pas sensé foutre la paix aux honnêtes citoyens ?

Hijikata : Pourquoi personne ne sort ? Y a un problème ?

Okita : Bah c'est qu'il n'y a que le Yoruzuya et la patronne à l'intérieur, je ne sais pas qui virer…

Hijikata : On ne peut pas sortir la patronne sinon il n'y aura plus personne pour faire à manger… Et l'autre chieur… Merde ! Il arrive ! Tant pis, on garde les deux, mais il a plutôt intérêt à rester calme, le permanenté !

Ikumatsu et son client fixaient la porte, se questionnant sur l'identité du « il » qui mettait ainsi le Shinsengumi dans tous ses états. Probablement une personne importante puisqu'elle avait mobilisé deux haut-gradés pour son escorte personnelle pensa Ikumatsu. Un large SUV noir se gara contre la porte d'entrée et Hijikata ouvrit la portière en inclinant la tête.

Hijikata : Bienvenue, Shogun-sama.


	4. Chap 4 Le déjeuner était presque parfait

**Chapitre 4 : Le déjeuner était presque parfait**

Ikumatsu se figea sur place. Le Shogun ? Au Hokutoshinken ? Mais que venait-il faire dans ce petit restaurant du fin fond du quartier Kabuki ? Cet évènement tiendrait une place capitale dans sa carrière, en bien ou en mal selon son déroulement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été prévenue à l'avance ? Elle ne savait que faire. Un homme avec une coupe mage et un haori orange sur un kimono blanc entra dans le restaurant. Il avait un port de tête extrêmement noble et un regard sévère mais ce qui surpris Ikumatsu fut son âge : elle avait toujours imaginé le Shogun comme un vieil homme sanguinaire, mais il avait l'air si jeune…

Personne ne bougeait, incluant le Shogun, et il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour réaliser que tous attendaient qu'elle le place. Ikumatsu se précipita hors de sa cuisine en direction des tables. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et tira une chaise dos à la porte d'entrée et à celle des toilettes pour que cet hôte de marque ne soit pas indisposé par les éventuels allers-retours des autres énergumènes présents. Elle rompit le silence qui devenait pesant.

Ikumatsu : C… C'est un honneur, Shogun-sama. Cette place vous convient-elle ?

* * *

Le Shogun hocha très légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation et s'assis à la table désignée par la chef. Un des deux agents du Shinsengumi, s'avança et, la contournant soigneusement, vint s'asseoir en face du Shogun.

Hijikata : Euh, Sougo, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? T'es ici pour assurer la protection du Shogun, pas pour te la couler douce !

Okita : Et comment voulez-vous que j'assure sa protection depuis le comptoir ou la porte ? Non, il est beaucoup plus logique que je sois assis en face de lui ! Vous n'avez qu'à monter la garde, vous !

Hijikata : Dans ce cas-là, je vais aussi m'asseoir à côté de lui, je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour une mission de cette envergure.

Okita : Mais oui, venez ! Mais… Oh ! Quel dommage ! Il n'y a que deux chaises par table ! Vous allez devoir manger par terre comme un petit chien, Hijikata-san !

Hijikata : C'est assez, Sougo ! Je vais aller fouiller le restaurant pendant que vous mangez, comme ça…

A ces paroles, Ikumatsu se remémora ses activités du matin, et plus précisément le pan de vêtement incriminant qu'elle avait glissé dans le tiroir de sa commode et qui allait peut-être lui valoir la peine capitale. Elle attrapa une chaise à la table d'à côté et la mit contre le troisième bord de la table, laissé vide pour permettre la circulation pour le service.

Ikumatsu : Mais non, messieurs, ne vous embarrassez pas. Comme je ne vais pas avoir d'autres clients ce midi, boucher le couloir n'est pas un problème. Vous pouvez donc vous asseoir ici : la table est suffisamment grande pour trois.

Hijikata : Merci, mais…

Ikumatsu : Souhaitez-vous vraiment laisser le Shogun seul avec Okita-san et…

Gintoki : Oï ! Ikumatsu-san ! Vous faites du favoritisme parmi vos clients maintenant ? J'ai toujours pas eut mes ramen je vous signale !

« Ça » termina Ikumatsu qui venait d'être coupée par le samurai permanenté. Hijikata adressa un regard soupçonneux à Gintoki et hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir. Ikumatsu soupira de soulagement et retourna derrière son comptoir.

* * *

Elle remplit très généreusement le bol qu'elle tendit au Yoruzuya qui venait plus ou moins de la sauver, bien que ce fut involontaire. Le samurai s'empressa de l'attraper et commença à manger bruyamment. Ikumatsu se redressa et lança aux trois autres clients :

Ikumatsu : Et vous, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Les deux membres du Shinsengumi questionnèrent le Shogun du regard, mais celui-ci se mit à fixer Ikumatsu, faisant ce qui semblait être un appel à l'aide en morse avec ses paupières. La cuisinière lui offrit un sourire rassurant et enchaîna « Donc trois bols de ramen, c'est bien ça ? ». Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête tandis que Gintoki-san, la bouche pleine, baragouinait à propos de la langue des signes et du manga _Gangsta_. Ikumatsu remplit trois bols et les posa sur un plateau afin de les apporter aux invités particuliers en pensant que, finalement, tout se déroulait pour le mieux malgré la présence du samouraï. Mais le destin affectionne tout particulièrement l'ironie et un craquement à l'étage fit lever les yeux à toute l'assemblée.

Hijikata : Qui est à l'étage ?

Ikumatsu : Je ne sais sincèrement pas.

Hijikata sonda la cuisinière du regard et, bien qu'elle semblait dire la vérité, s'apprêtait à laisser Sougo la brusquer quand une voix se fit entendre.

******* : Ikumatsu-dono, C'est moi! Je suis venu récupérer mon haori que j'ai oublié hier !

Hijikata : Cette voix…

Okita :… C'est…

* * *

Les deux agents avaient agrippé le manche de leur katana et étaient près à courir à l'étage lorsqu'Ikumatsu les prit de cours.

Ikumatsu : Ka… Kakashi ! Ferme-la ! J'ai des clients importants !

Hijikata comme Okita, interloqués, se tournèrent vers la restauratrice qui arrivait à leur table avec le plateau et disposait les bols sur la table comme si de rien n'était.

Okita : Kakashi ?

Ikumatsu : C'est mon fils, mon mari et moi étions fans de _Naruto_ …

Hijikata : Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un fils, Ikumatsu-san…

Ikumatsu : Il fait ses études à l'étranger, donc la plupart des gens ne sont pas au courant. Mais là, c'est les vacances scolaires, donc il est rentré.

Okita : Et votre fils vous appelle « Ikumatsu-dono » ?

Ikumatsu : C'… C'est parce que nous sommes en froid. Son père et moi voulions qu'il suive la voie des ramen, comme toute la famille, mais lui a choisi la voie du punch au fruit. Depuis, nos relations se sont détériorées…

Les agents se rassirent, étonnamment satisfaits par cette réponse, et Hijikata entrepris de recouvrir l'intégralité de son bol d'une épaisse couche de mayonnaise. Les convives reprenaient progressivement leur calme, même si le Shogun affichait toujours le même regard perdu, quand ils furent à nouveau interrompus.

Kakashi (?) : Ikumatsu-do…

Ikumatsu : Appelles-moi Kaa-san !

Kakashi (?) : Que… Quoi ? D'ac… D'accord… Kaa-san ? Je ne le trouve pas et je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe donc je descends !

Ikumatsu : Nonnn !

* * *

Cria-t-elle, en vain car on entendait déjà Kats-Kakashi dévaler l'escalier. Dans une espèce de réflexe issu des tréfonds de son âme, Ikumatsu agrippa les tignasses des deux agents du Shinsengumi et les enfonça violemment dans leurs bols respectifs en lâchant un « mangez pendant que c'est chaud ! ». Gintoki, qui était resté passif jusque-là, bondit à l'arrivé de Kakashi qui -Ô surprise !- n'était autre que Katsura. Le terroriste eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'assistance qu'il remontait les escaliers à très grande vitesse grâce à la propulsion fournie par un coup de pied dans le derrière accompagné d'un « Écoutes ta mère, sale gosse ! ».

Ikumatsu, réalisant qu'elle était plus ou moins en train de commettre un double-meurtre, relâcha les têtes des agents qui émergèrent et se mirent à tousser violemment pour évacuer le bouillon de leurs poumons. Tout cela aurait pu dégénérer et prendre des proportions désastreuses si il ne s'était pas produit quelque chose d'incroyable. D'inespéré. De surnaturel. Le Shogun, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, sourit et s'exprima pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

Shige-Shige : C'est donc comme ça que les gens du peuple mangent des ramen !

Presque immédiatement après cette déclaration, le vénéré général laissa sa tête s'écraser au milieu des pâtes, du jus, et de la garniture. Gintoki, Okita, Hijikata, Ikumatsu, tous étaient bouche bée, paralysés par la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à eux. Une minute complète s'écoula sans que rien ne se passe. Puis une bulle. Puis deux. Puis une multitude de petites bulles éclatèrent à la surface du bol jusqu'à ce que le Shogun se redresse d'un coup.

Shige-Shige : C'était délicieux. Merci beaucoup.

Le sourire que ses lèvres affichaient contrastait violemment avec les larges plaques rouges sur toute la surface de son visage et les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. Ikumatsu ne put s'empêcher de lui tendre le chiffon à sa ceinture qui servait habituellement à essuyer les tables. Le Shogun l'attrapa et se frotta le visage avec une grande délicatesse, reflet de son éducation irréprochable. Il rendit ensuite son chiffon à Ikumatsu et échangea un regard avec les membres du Shinsengumi.

* * *

Les trois hommes se levèrent comme un seul et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte et Hijikata s'approcha d'Ikumatsu.

Hijikata : Prenez ça, ça devrait suffire pour nos « consommations ».

Ikumatsu : C'est largement plus que l'addition, monsieur le vice-commandant. Pas que ça me dérange, mais je préfère être honnête.

Hijikata : Le gouvernement sait se montrer généreux. Après tout, vous avez quand même fait privatiser le restaurant pour nous, enfin… Presque.

Ikumatsu : Ça se tient.

Hijikata : Par contre, fait quand même attention à vos « fréquentations ».

Ikumatsu : Je suppose que vous faites référence à monsieur Sakata.

Hijikata : Je suppose. Au revoir et merci.

Okita : Oui, merci pour le « repas ». Et le spectacle aussi.

Alors que les deux agents avaient passé la porte pour sécuriser l'accès du Shogun à sa voiture, celui-ci murmura :

Shige-Shige : La famille est le bien le plus précieux d'une personne. Il serait dommage de le gâcher pour des broutilles donc prenez bien soin de votre fils, Ikumatsu-san !

Il se retourna vers la chef en souriant, le pouce levé vers le haut. A ce moment-là, Gintoki, les deux agents du Shinsengumi et la restauratrice eurent la même pensée :

« Que c'est… ringard ! »

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est fini !_

 _J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfic que moi à l'écrire !_

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et ce que vous avez aimé ou pas ! Je prends aussi les conseils avec plaisir parce que je suis encore très (très très très-très) loin d'être une pro ^^._

 _Merci encore et bonne lectures sur le site ^^ !_


End file.
